Sharkbait One-shots
by Just Another Duelist
Summary: Sharkbait one-shots based on random words/phrases. Based off Breaking-Benjamin-rules' series! Must range from K-M I will do requests as long as either ONE OR THE OTHER of Shark and Yuma are a girl. It's in a pattern form, first it's Female!Yuma X Shark, then it's Yuma x Female!Shark, and then back to Female!Yuma X Shark.
1. I love you

**Phrase used: I love you**

Yuma was asleep in class... again. She always is late and falls asleep in class.

"Yuma? Yuma? Yumaaaaa?" A green haired girl tried waking the raven-rose haired girl, but it only worked it's way into her dream.

"No... I don't want... another one... OK, maybe... one more..." she said in her sleep. The green haired girl, Tori Meadows, got a confused face. Then Yuma moaned in her sleep. Tori's face turned into a disgusted one. "Mmm... I love Rice Balls..." Yuma said and licked her lips, still asleep. Tori face palmed. Then, she slapped Yuma, waking her up. "FOOD?!" She yelled, jumping up.

"Yuma, in case you haven't noticed, school's over." Tori said to the oblivious girl.

"Really?" Tori nodded. "Oh, I gotta get going!" Yuma quickly gathered her stuff and ran out the door.

"Yuma, wait!" But she was already out the door. Yuma ran straight into a certain boy with purple hair.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She yelled without looking at who it was.

"Watch where you're going, runt." Shark growled. Yuma jumped and ran for the door leading outside again.

"Ugh... he's rude." Yuma said to herself as she skidded out the door. "Very rude."

[After Yuma gets somewhere very important and does something very, very important there because my mind has blanked out]

Yuma had little drops of sweat running off her forehead.

"That... was tiring..." she said, commenting on the long run, Astral coming out of her key.

"Could you have not done the obvious and asked someone for a ride here?" Astral asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just... I WAS IN A HURRY, OK?!" Yuma screamed at the floating, invisible Astral being. That gave the young girl a bunch of odd looks from people. She nervously chuckled and scratched the back of her neck. Everybody shrugged and continued what they were doing. 'OK, gotta be a BIT more secretive. People think I'm crazy enough right now...' she thought. She then went off to duel... a lot. Later, Yuma looked at the sky. Realizing how dark it was getting, she thought she should be getting home. "Oh, gosh, Kari's gonna KILL me!" She yelled, thinking of her sister. She then saw a certain motorbike. "SHARK!" She yelled. He skidded his motorbike off to the side and pulled around so he was facing Yuma.

"Hmm?" Shark asked her, annoyed.

"Can you PLEASE give me a ride home?!" She begged on her knees. "Kari is going to KILL me!" Shark groaned.

"Fine." He scooted up and Yuma hopped on behind him. Shark handed her an extra helmet. "Put this on." He ordered.

"...my hair..." Yuma whimpered.

"Just put it on!" Shark snapped. Yuma yelped and put it on. Once she got it on, failing to hide her stick up bangs, she cuddled into Shark, her arms wrapped around his waist and head cuddled into his shoulder. Lucky she couldn't see his blush.

*after a small bit of the ride*

Yuma shivered and Shark felt it.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Yeah..." she said, shivering again. When they got to a red light a minute later, Shark took off his jacket, leaving him in a black short sleeved shirt, and handed it to Yuma.

"Put it on." He said. Yuma took it and put it on.

*after the ride to Yuma's house*

Yuma had fallen asleep on Shark's shoulder. When they got to her house, Shark took of the helmet she wore and carried her inside.

"Your sister fell asleep on the way here, Kari." He said to Yuma's sister, who didn't pay that much attention.

"She sleeps in the attic on the hammock." Kari said. Shark nodded and brought her upstairs. He laid her on the hammock. He lingered up there for a bit.

"Oh, Yuma... you look so cute when you're asleep." He said. He tilted her head up. Then, without thinking, he slowly leaned down and pushed his lips against hers. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled away, blushing. He was walking away he turned around and whispered "I love you, Yuma." When he turned away, Yuma grabbed his hand, not letting him leave. Shark turned back around and saw her staring up at him.

"I love you, too... Ryoga." She said, then let him go. She softly smiled before drifting off to sleep again.

**J.A.D: HI! This is my new Sharkbait one-shot/small story series! Yeah, I got the idea from Breaking-Benjamin-rules. Go read her series, it's good!**

**Shark: Why would anyone want to?**

**J.A.D: *punch* *blows fist* Never underestimate the power of girl with her fist.**

**Yuma:...brutal... Wait, why am I a girl?!**

**J.A.D: Cause I needed to make one of you a girl for this series, and Shark wouldn't like to wear a skirt.**

**Yuma: But... I DON'T WANNA WEAR A SKIRT EITHER!**

**J.A.D: SO?! IT'S MY STORY, I DO WHAT I WANT IN IT! *Throws a black and red miniskirt at him... uh, her***


	2. Tears

**Word used: Tears (WARNING! THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA! I READ IT IN A COMMENT ON BREAKING-BENJAMIN-RULES' STORY! THIS IDEA CAME FROM SOULHIKARU! I JUST THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA! ON ANOTHER NOTE, SUICIDE ATTEMT AND CHARACTER DEATH!)**

Yuma was dead. Everybody who didn't know Shark that well, called her cold, rude, worthless, claimed she sided with the Barians and turned away from her. Today, the said girl was sitting in a corner, crying her eyes out, a group of people around her.

"It's _**your**_ fault Yuma died." Said one person. "Yeah. I guess Lil' Worthless finally sided with the Barians!" Agreed another. "C'mon, Miss Cold N Rude, show us your powers!" Said another one. The insults kept coming and coming.

"It's not my fault." Shark said, her voice wavering. "I didn't even know someone killed him until three days ago, when he was found dead." She tried to convince them, but they didn't listen. That night, Shark was walking around outside. She walked to the cemetery and walked over to Yuma's grave. She sat on her knees in front of it. "Yuma… If only you were here. If only you could stop the suffering." She gave a small chuckle as she sniffed. "Life can't get worse for me, can it? You died; I'm suffering for it; my sister's in the hospital." More tears just shot out of her eyes. She felt cold arms wrap around her. She looked down to see wispy, ghost-like arms. She then looked behind her to she Yuma's ghost wrapping his arms around her.

"Ryona… just keep going. Be strong." His ghost said to her.

"I… I'll try…." She said, hanging her head low.

"Promise?" His ghost as Shark once again.

"Promise."

*The next week*

Nothing good came with the next school week. Shark was in the same corner as the same group was crowded around her. The only difference? Shark's tears were flowing harder than ever.

"Suck it up, loser!" One person had yelled, which just made the tears go harder. When she went home the first thing she did was grab the sharpest knife and head for Yuma's grave.

"Yuma... I'm sorry….. I broke your promise…. I can't handle the pain anymore." She said. Then, Shark plunged the knife deep in her chest- right on her heart. She fell limply onto the ground after that, right on Yuma's grave. You might not have known much about her but one thing was for sure.

Ryona Kamishiro was no more.

**J.A.D: That… was sad. I just really wanted to write it, for me AND SoulHikaru.**

**Yuma and Shark: I'm DEAD!**

**J.A.D: HER FAULT!**


	3. All of Me

**Phrase used: All of me (WARNING! FEM!ANGEL!YUMA! SONG IS BY JOHN LEGEND CALLED ALL OF ME!)**

Yuma's plush white wings curled around her as she carefully walked up behind a purple haired male. The boy, not hearing the young angel step up behind him, tilted his head up in the cold wind. He then started to sing.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind?

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down,

I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh" He sang. Then, Yuma wrapped her arms around the young boy.

"I love you, too, Ryoga." She said, softly smiling.

**Utopianking: Oh, it was my profile pic. I changed it. X3**


	4. World is Mine

**Phrase used: World is Mine (WARNING! ANOTHER ONE OF SOULHIKARU'S IDEA!)**

Shark was walking around in public dressed in a... certain blue costume with a blue wig that had LOOONG blue pigtails. You see, it was her... "Cosplay Day". On Shark's "Cosplay Day", she dressed up as a random character from a random thing. Today, she happened to be Hatsune Miku. And she also happened to see Yuma in the same place she was. Being the stalker girl she is on Cosplay Day, she snuck up behind him and followed him.

"Hellooo!" She said after a while, scaring him.

"Ryona, don't do... that... Ryoga, what are you doing?" Yuma said, and sweatdropped anime style.

"It's Cosplay Day!" Shark said, happily, putting her hands on her hips. On Cosplay Day, she acted... different. Not just different, OOC different. WWWAAAAAYYYYYY OOC. "By the way..." Oh no... Yuma thought, what was she planning? And then he got the thing he never expected.

" Sekai de ichi-ban

OHIME-SAMA

Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete

Yo ne?

Sono-ichi

Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto

ni Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?san

Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite! Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara Kimi ni

KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

Ki ga tsuite nee nee Mataseru nante rongai yo Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?

Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh! Ketten?

Kawaii no machigai desho

Monku wa yurushimasen no

Ano ne?

Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?

Chotto... A, sore to ne?

Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho? Mukae ni kite

Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara

Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo? Sekai de watashi dake no

OUJI-SAMA Chisa tsuite hora hora Otete ga aitemasu Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA

Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku

Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

^SHARKY'S DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^

Ichigo no notta

SHOOTOKEEKI

Kodawari tamago no torokeru

PURRIN

Minna, minna gaman shimasu...

Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de

Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no

Ato de koukai suru wayo

^DERE TIME END^

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa

Sekai de ichi-ban

OHIME-SAMA

Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?

Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?

"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku

KIMI ... kocchi noga

ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby" she sang. "Love ya, Yuma." She said and skipped off. Yes, Ryona Kamishiro was VERY OOC.

**SoulHikaru: OH MAI GASH! OH. MAI. GAAASSSHHH! I GOT A REVIEW FROM THE SOULHIKARU! OH MAI GAAASSSHHHHHH! I'm glad ya liked it, here is your other request. X3**


End file.
